Higharm
Chef Higharm is a palace chef who acts as a judge during the curry contest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 15 Appearance He is an middle-aged man with a bushy mustache and beard and is first seen wearing a chef's outfit.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 15 Personality Higharm is known for his strict judgment when tasting food and allows no compromises.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 28 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Arc He along with the other judges (i.e. Mr. Carter and Aleister Chamber) are introduced.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 15-16 He waits as the chefs cook their meals and present them to the judges. Higharm initially takes a bite of the Persian Tabb Company's beef curry and describes it as extravagant, with the beef cooked well and divided into large chunks. However, he reprimands that the flavor is uninteresting and mundane and it has no fragrance due to the use of curry powder. Higharm yells that it's ridiculous for professional chefs to use curry powder instead of their own selection of spices and he and the other judges dismiss the contestants who has done the same, leaving only Agni and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 28 Agni submits in curry and Higharm is astonished by its contents, characterizing it as a whole homard bleu (i.e. blue lobster) served with red, yellow, and green curries and asks what delicacy it is. Agni replies that he has made a variety of different levels of spiciness and flavor so Higharm and sample each to his liking. All curries were made to perfectly correspond with the blue lobster. Higharm says that he must try it since it's seven authentic curries prepared by an Indian served with a whole homard bleu.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 30 Higharm tastes it and is overwhelmed by how delicious it is and commends the ambrosial meal.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 31 Sebastian steps up next and presents his meal and Higharm is depicted appalled by his dish. He sees a white bun and is confounded, demanding what the white 'thing' is and if Sebastian is trying to pull a prank. The latter suddenly fries it and he along with the other judges are surprised. Sebastian notes that it is ready and Higharm asks where the curry is and Aleister cuts it open and reveals that the curry is hidden within.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 32-35 Higharm tests the flavor and quality of the dish with a bite and is once again amazed by its prominent, heavenly taste.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 36-37 The judges are indecisive of who should be the winner of the curry contest although Higharm's vote is to the Funtom Company's Sebastian, saying that he has created a new page in the history of curry and they declare a tie which was later overturned by Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 39-40''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 21, page 46-48 Quotes *(Referring to Sebastian's curry) "Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of 'delicious'. It blossoms the moment it is sliced open."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 37 References